Serahkan Saja pada Sungmin
by KimMiyoungYesungie
Summary: Lee sungmin seorang paranormal gagal yang tak sengaja ditolong seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sebagai balas budi dengan sekuat tenaga dia menolong Cho Kyuhyun yang bertabiat jelek agar terbebas dari arwah Lee Minnie yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya/KyuMin ff/oneshoot little horor


Tittle: Serahkan saja pada Sungmin (ff setengah remake)

Autor: Ayri Kim or Kim Mi-Young/ Ragilmagnae loveyesungie

Lenght: Oneshoot

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (peramal)

Ghost Lee Minnie/OC ( kembaran Sungmin yang sudah meninggal)

Cameo:

Park JUngsoo aka Leeteuk as Dr. Park Jungsoo

Victoria as Victoria Song

Rating:T

Warning: Yaoi Full, typos, gaje, author gak tanggung jawab kalo tiba-tiba ketawa ketiwi sendiri atau merinding tiba-tiba dll so Don't like Don't read ok

Disclamer: semua cast milik tuhan mereka but kalo boleh mimpi dikit kyuhyun itu kakak saya dan Sungmin itu kakak ipar saya #plakk

Genre: Humor gaje, Romance(kalo ini gak yakin), little horor.

Summary: Lee sungmin seorang paranormal gagal yang tak sengaja ditolong seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sebagai balas budi dengan sekuat tenaga dia menolong Cho Kyuhyun yang bertabiat jelek agar terbebas dari arwah Lee Minnie yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya.

Anyeong aku datang bawa oneshoot setengah remake yang terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di manga serial Cantik yang berjudul ' Serahkan Saja Pada Airi'. ntu manga udah lama banget zaman gue SMP terbitnya,ada yang pernah baca#plakk ditampol. Kenapa gue sebut ini ff setengah remake? ya karena gue cuma ngambil ide cerita,karakter sama alurnya n beberapa dialognya doang kalo isinya sih gue bikin versi gue, palagi endingnya. jadi maaf banget kalo rada gak nyambung#plakk di bom massa. Tadinya mau dibikin Horor sama kayak cerita aslinya, tapi kok malah gagal kayak gini ya#garuk-garuk kepala Yesung,ditampol wookie. diauthor banyak bacot ya udah Happy Reading ya Chingudeul jangan lupa RCLnya #plakk

Jderr!

Petir menyambar seolah membela langit dengan hebatnya dan angin badai menerbangkan semua yang dilaluinya tanpa ampun termasuk kios kaki lima ramalan milik Sungmin yang dipasang dibawah pohon besar . Sungmin masih merusaha menyelamatkan barang-barangnyanya yang sempat terbawa angin. Membiarkan hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

" Aish, sial padahal menurut ramalanku,tidak ada angin ribut!" omel Sungmin kesal karena lagi-lagi ramalannya meleset.

" Arghh!" Sungmin terpeleset kenangan hujan dan jatuh terjerembab. Ia pun mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit tanpa sadar kilat menyambar sebuah pohon besar yang melindunginya sedari tadi patah dan hampir menimpanya.

Krekk!

" AWASS!" Teriak seseorang sambil meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin dan menyelamatkannya dari sana.

" Kyaaa!"

Brakk!

Keduanyapun jatuh ketanah dan naasnya Pohon yang patah itu menimpa tubuh seseorang yang menyelamatkan Sungmin yang sekarang tengah menindihnya. Dan Akhirnya orang itu pun pingsan. Sungmin pun panik, namun iya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Badan orang yang menindihnya ini sangat berat untuk Sungmin.

" Yak, yak ireona! Siapa saja tolong kami!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh orang itu. Beruntung tak berapa lama ambulance dan mobil polisi datang dan membawa mereka kerumah sakit.

~o00o~

Seorang dokter jaga, tengah mencatat keterangan dari Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke ruang tempat orang yang telah menolongnya dirawat setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa oleh Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin, 19 tahun, wah pekerjaan anda Peramal ya?" Kata Dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Tak jelas maksudnya memuji atau mengejek Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ne,aku memang peramal. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

" A-anio, jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku hanya bertanya! Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata anda sudah sembilan belas tahun aku pikir anda masih SMP!" dokter itu menggerakkan tangannya meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk maklum. Dokter ini sudah orang keberapa yang menyebutnya demikian.

' Apa tinggi badan dan raut mukaku benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah?'batinnya yang heran kenapa orang-orang sering salah mengiranya.

" Kamu beruntung ya, hanya luka ringan!" ujarnya lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membuka pintu ruang rawat orang yang yang menolong Sungmin itu.

" Ne, tapi bagaimana keadaan orang yang menolongku apa dia selamat?" tanyanya Khawatir.

Dokter itu tersenyum lalu menjawab,

" Tenanglah dia baik-baik saja!walaupun perlu waktu sebulan untuk menyembuhkan retak pada tulang selangkanya. Tapi setidaknya tidak membahayakan jiwanya "

Keduanya kemudian menghampiri ranjang orang itu dan membungkuk sebentar memberi salam pada suster yang merawat orang itu.

" Dia penyanyi terkenal loh! Cho Kyuhyun,apa anda tahu?"

Sungmin tergeragap menyadarinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menyelamatkannya ternyata artis idolanya Cho Kyuhyun. Karena Jujur saja semalam kepalanya terlalu pusing hingga ia tidak sempat melihat orang yang telah menolongnya itu bahkan saat diambulance sekalipun.

" Ehem ya, aku juga penggemar beratnya. Dia memang namja yang baik!" ucap Sungmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur itu dengan berbinar.

"Kalau dia sadar nanti, ucapkan terima kasih padanya!" lanjut dokter itu lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengacuhkan Dokter itu. Masih terpanah mengagumi ketampanan artis idolanya itu. Dokter muda itu pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul sesosok Yeojya berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat mirip dengannya. Sedang menatap tajam pada Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

'Darimana dia masuk?' batinnya.

Namun Sungmin terhenyak saat menyadari sesuatu. Sosok itu — sosok itu terlihat transparan dengan gaun putih panjang menutupi kakinya dan terlihat bahwa sosok itu melayang, kakinya tidak menapak ke lantai.

" A... A... A...!" gagap Sungmin lalu kemudian.

Gubrak!

Sungmin jatuh terjengkang dan pingsan.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin!" ucap Dokter jaga dan Suster bersamaan yang kaget melihat Sungmin pingsan.

~o00o~

Lee Sungmin, ya itulah namanya. Seorang namja mungil yang kelewat imut dengan tinggi dibawa rata-rata namja pada umumnya. Hingga terkadang orang-orang salah mengiranya masih SMP.

Dia berasal dari sebuah desa kecil nan terpencil dikorea selatan, dimana keturunan keluarganya terkenal sebagai peramal atau paranormal. Sungmin sebenarnya terlahir kembar. Dia memiliki seorang kembaran yeojya yang sewaktu bayi diadopsi oleh pamannya dan dibawa duluan ke Seoul. Itulah alasan Sungmin pindah ke seoul selain untuk mempraktekan ilmunya juga mencari keberadaan kembarannya itu sesuai paksaan dari harabojienya.

" Orang-orang sering mengatakan bahwa setelah dewasa,seseorang akan menjadi orang biasa!" ujar Harabojienya sambil menyeruput tehnya ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang saat Sungmin baru saja pulang dari mengambil ijazah kelulusan SMA nya.

" Tak kusangka, ternyata indra keenammu yang membuatmu sejak kecil disebut anak ajaib bisa lenyap,"

" Tidak punya indra keenampun,tidak apa-apa kan harabojie? Aku tidak punya bakat untuk memohon sesuatu atau meramal," sahut Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

" Lagipula waktu kecilpun kalau melihat hantu saat mau ketoilet pun, aku jadi tidak berani karena saking takutnya," lanjutnya lagi sambil menyomot kue dihadapannya.

" YAK, APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN!" bentak Harabojienya keras membuat Sungmin kaget dan tersedak.

"Uhuk-Uhuk!" Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya.

"JANGAN BICARA NGAWUR!" bentak Harabojienya lagi sambil menarik kerah baju Sungmin. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

" Apa bisa disebut penerus keluarga Lee kalau tidak bisa menuntun Roh yang masih ingin ada didunia ini kesurga!"

" Appo harabojie lepaskan!" rengek Sungmin karena halmeonienya itu terlihat semakin kuat mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan membuat Sungmin tercekik.

Namun rengekan Sungmin tak digubris oleh harabojienya.

" Justru menolong orang lain adalah jalan sejati Seorang peramal. Kamu pun setelah ini segera pergi ke Seuol dan berlatih yang benar. Dan jangan Lupa cari keberadaan paman dan Saudara kembarmu araseso!"

" A-araseo-araseo, sekarang lepaskan aku harabojie ne?" pinta Sungmin memelas yang akhirnya dituruti oleh harabojienya.

Kejadian itu sudah setengah tahun berlalu sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul dan menginap sementara disebuah apartmen kecil tak jauh dari kiosnya waktu itu. Karena tak mampu membayar kontrakan, dia diusir dan akhirnya memilih tinggal dikiosnya. Dan sekarang kios itu hancur berantakan diterpa angin Ribut hingga Sungmin sendiri bingung mau tinggal dimana sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti. Ck malang sekali nasibnya.

" Eoh, Tuan Lee sudah sadar? Ini sudah pagi loh!" sapa Seorang Suster yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya suster itu lagi.

" Hem, sudah baikan!" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum lalu duduk diranjangnya.

Suster itu menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

~o00o~

"Yang semalam itu aku pasti salah lihat," Gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju keruangan Kyuhyun. Teringat olehnya bayangan hantu semalam.

"Tapi kenapa hantu itu mirip sekali denganku?atau jangan-jangan dia—"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya.

" Ah,sudahlah mungkin benar aku salah lihat. Ngomong-ngomong apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun ya?" gumamnya lagi sambil membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka terbelalaklah Sungmin melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak dihadapannya sekarang terlihat dua orang dengan wajah lumayan dekat dan bibir yang hampir menempel satu sama lain. Serta badan sang yeojya yang menindih Kyuhyun.

"Omona...!" ujar Sungmin dengan mulut yang membulat membentuk huruf O.

" Ada anak kecil yang mengintip!" sela Kyuhyun mengintrupsi yeojya diatasnya itu.

"Eh?" Yeojya itu kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Aduh apa-apaan kau, apa dia juga salah satu penggemarmu yang minta dicium?" kata Yeojya itu sinis terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaan Sungmin.

' Wuah, artis Victoria Song!' batin Sungmin kaget.

" Mana aku kenal dengan bocah ini!" sahut Kyuhyun santai.

" Ah,mianhae mengganggu, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Anda menolongku kemarin malam. Anda sampai terluka seperti ini karena menolongku!"

" Tunggu, jadi bocah SMP yang ditolongmu itu,anak ini!" ujar Victoria dengan tidak sopannya.

' Apa maksudnya bocah SMP!' batin Sungmin dongkol.

" Kelihatannya begitu,aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai menolongnya. Mungkin karena wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan Minie!"

'Minnie?' batin Sungmin mengernyit heran.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih cepat keluar!" usir Kyuhyun kasar.

" Kamu dengar sendiri kan. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan Bocah ingusan sepertimu. Ayo-ayo keluar ya!"usir victoria dengan sedikit lebih halus.

' Siapa yang kau sebut bocah ingusan,pabbo. Aku lebih tua darimu, umurku 19 tahun kau baru 18 tahun, dasar yeojya menyebalkan!' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin membungkuk lalu keluar ruangan sambil menggerutu.

" Ck, apa kelakuan semua artis menyebalkan seperti itu!" Umpatnya sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Tiba dilobi rumah sakit, Sungmin tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan via ponsel seorang pria setengah baya yang kalau tidak salah itu adalah manager dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Victoria Song.

" Aah, rumah sakit sudah kuminta untuk tutup mulut dan pers sama sekali off the record,"

"..."

" TERLUKA DI DEPAN APARTEMEN VICTORIA SONG. KALAU KETAHUAN HABIS SUDAH," teriak orang itu marah marah.

" ..."

" Kerjaan untuk Kyuhyun? MANA ADA KERJAAN UNTUK DIA,ARASEO!" bentak orang itu sekali lagi lalu mematikan ponselnya dengan kasar.

" Dasar terluka parah karena menolong orang. Kalau tiga tahun yang lalu sih bakal jadi berita yang mengharukan," rutuk orang itu lagi.

" Se...Sekarangpun menjadi berita yang baik kan?" sela Sungmin yang tidak terima artis idolanya dipojokkan seperti itu.

Sang Manager pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menunduk kearah Sungmin yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

" Kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

" Orang yang ditongnya," jawab Sungmin mengerjap polos.

" Oh si peramal!" ujar si Manager.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. Si Manager melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya menatap serius kearah Sungmin.

" Apa kau sanggup membayar biaya pengobatan Kyu?" tanyanya menatap tajam Sungmin.

" E...Eoh?" respon Sungmin cemas dengan pertanyaan si manager.

" Tentu saja semampu yang saya bisa!" Sahut Sungmin percaya diri. Padahal dalam hatinya Sungmin cemas setengah mati kalau memang benar dia harus menanggung biaya pengobatan Cho Kyuhyun. Uang dari mana?

" Kamarnya sebulan Dua juta won," jawab Si manager santai.

Deg

" Du-dua juta Won!" Sungmin mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengarnya.

" Tak perlu khawatir, agen kami yang akan membayar sebagai hadiah perpisahan untuknya. Sebagai gantinya kamu jangan bicara apa-apa pada pers ya!" kata Manager itu.

"Padahal tiga tahun yang lalu dia menulis lagu bagus. Tapi kalau terjual sedikit dia lantas merasa senang dan mendekati artis. Main ke sana kesini bolos bekerja. Sekarang dia hidup berpindah dari satu yeojya ke yeojya lainnya. Eh, mianhae jadi bicara seperti ini pada anak kecil,"

Doeng!

Sungmin sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Sudah ya!"

" Tapi dia orang yang baik, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan melindungiku sampai-sampai tertimpa pohon. Kyuhyun itu oranga yang baik!"bela Sungmin.

'Mungkin,'tambahnya dalam hati.

" Seperti itula dia menipu para yeojya dan penggemarnya!" Managernya tersenyum sinis.

" Ada juga yang sampai meninggal!" Sela Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan kearah mereka.

Sungmin dan managerpun menoleh kearahnya.

" Begitukan, Hyung!" lanjutnya lagi dingin.

" Kyu!" sahut keduanya serempak.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi kan? Pulanglah Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya mengusir sang manager.

" Kyu,jangan bicara seperti itu pada manager hyung!" tegur Victoria.

" Berisik,kamu juga pulang sana!"bentak Kyuhyun.

" Baik dengan begini,kita sudah berakhir Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Itu bagus, dasar kau yeojya menyebalkan memanggilku disaat angin ribut!" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya jadi tidak enak sendiri.

'aduh kenapa jadi seperti ini!' batinnya. Sementara sang manager hanya menggelengkan kepala sudah hafal dengan sifat buruk Cho Kyuhyun.

" Apa itu tidak keterlaluan,kyu?" tegur Sungmin.

" Jangan sok tahu, Anak kecil pulang sana!" bentaknya sambil mnyeringai mengejek kearah Sungmin. Lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian kembali ke kamarnya.

Sungmin berdecih kesal lalu menghela nafas panjang .

" Mungkin memang benar orang ini punya tabiat buruk, tapi tetap saja aku berhutang budi padanya. Hah, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus membalas budinya!" gumam Sungmin.

Sret-sret!

" hem?" Sungming mengernyitkan alisnya menyadari ada suara seperti seorang yang sedang menyeret langkahnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, benar saja sesosok yeojya berambut panjang lewat sepertinya menuju kekamar Kyuhyun. Dikejarnya yeojya itu.

" Orang itu,bukannya sudah pulang?" gumam Sungmin yang mengira itu adalah victoria.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sosok yeojya berambut panjang itu. Dengan paksa sungmin membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Benar saja sosok yeojya berambut panjang transparan itu menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun dan mendekati tubuhnya.

" Kyunie... ini aku..." bisik Yeojya tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" Ah,sial!"rutuk Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya tiba-tiba berat dan mendengar suara sang kekasih yang sudah meniggal.

Dengan sigap, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan gelang pengusir arwahnya sambil mengucapkan mantra.

" Rin-Byo-To-Sha-Kai-Retzu- Zai-Zen! Kyaa!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan segenap tenaga dalam yang ia punya.

Hantu yeojya berambut panjang itu menatap garang kearah Sungmin lalu membalikkan keadaan menyerang Sungmin.

Wuit!

Siiing!

Brak!

" Arggh!" teriak Sungmin kesakitan saat dirinya terlempar membentur dinding ruangan dan ...

Prang!

Gelas kaca dan vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun melayang dan terlempar kearah Sungmin. Sungmin segera melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan. Berundung kedua benda itu malah membentur dinding disamping kiri dan kanan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk.

Wuisss

Bayangan Yeojya berambut panjang itu menghilang seketika. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merasa badannya dan tidak berat dan tertekan lagi segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri.

" Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin yang berantakan dan Syok itu. Jangan lupakan pecahan gelas kaca dan vas bunga yang berceceran dilantai.

" Ky-Kyu. A-apa tidak ada wanita berambut panjang yang dendam padamu...? Sumpah aku takut sekali nih, dia terlalu kuat!"

Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya.

" Hm... ada banyak kemungkinan," jawab Kyuhyun.

~o00o~

" Apa kamu seorang paranormal?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring sambil memperhatikan Sungmin membersihkan kekacauan yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Bukan juga sih. Namja dikeluargaku memiliki indra keenam yang kuat,jadi kami bekerja sebagai paranormal atau peramal," Jelas Sungmin.

" Kedengarannya tidak meyakinkan,kalau begitu cepatlah usir hantu itu!"

Sungmin berdecih kesal.

'Orang ini!' batinnya.

" Aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu sebab itu bukan roh biasa!" jawab Sungmin setengah marah.

" Kalau begitu seperti apa dia?"

" Ehm, dia seumuran denganku kira-kira 19 tahunan, berambut lurus dan langsing. Dan wajahnya mirip denganku," jelas Sungmin mengingat-ingat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya memasang pose berpikir.

Kyuhyun sempat tercekat melihat keimutan namja dihadapannya ini. Digelengkannya kepalanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Sungmin.

"Dia?"tanyanya.

Sungmin mengambil foto itu lallu menganalisisnya dengan seksama.

" Mirip sih,tapi sepertinya bukan dia. Sebab orang dalam foto ini selain terlihat bahagia,juga memiliki rasa cinta yang besar padamu. Sedangkan orang yang tadi sangat haus darah. Kyu, katanya ada yeojyachingumu yang meninggal ya? Seperti apa dia?"

" Apa urusanmu?"

Sungmin sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'iya juga sih,'batinnya.

" Roh yang tadi menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar padamu,kalau tidak ditenangkan, akan benar-benar fatal jadinya!" Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

" Aku sih sudah terbiasa menghadapi kegelisahan seorang yeojya. Kalau mau membunuh langsung datang saja!" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin sweatdrop.

'Ck orang ini payah!' batinnya.

Akhirnya setelah acara beres-beresnya selesai dikamar kyuhyun,Sungmin memutuskan keluar ruangan dan hendak menelpon neneknya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu miskin sampai ponsel pun tidak punya,akhirnya dia menggunakan telepon umum yang tersedia di rumah sakit.

Sungmin merogoh-rogoh saku celananya mencari dompet. Sungmin panik karena tidak menemukan dompetnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" Astaga aku baru ingat. Dompetku kutaruh dimeja dekat tumpukan peralatan kerjaku. Dan-dan peralatan kerjaku semuanya terbang dan hilang terbawa angin ribut," gumamnya menepuk jidat.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sekali lagi dia harus menggadaikan harga dirinya didepan Cho Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa.

" Jadi karena dompet hilang,kamu jadi ingin pinjam uang begitu. Kamu itu benar-benar tipe orang yang tak tahu malu ya!" ejek Kyuhyun dengan seringai setannya meremehkan. Ketika Sungmin menemuinya untuk meminjam uang.

" Bukan begitu,beri aku pekerjaan jadi pelayan atau perawat apapun akan kulakukan!" sahut Sungmin jengkel.

"Kalau begitu..."

" Kyaa! Kyu apa benar kau terluka!" teriak beberapa orang Yeojya yang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar menabrak Sungmin hingga terjungkal dan terinjak.

" Aduh pinggangku!" keluh Sungmin.

" Wah kelihatannya sakit ya,"

"Kasihan Kyunie!"

Celoteh yeojya- yeojya itu mengabaikan sungmin yang meringis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tadinya aku berpikir ingin melindungi orang ini sepenuh jiwaku, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang," omel Sungmin memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

" Hei kau, beli makanan sana. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan disini semuanya tidak enak!" perintah Kyuhyun semena-mena memberikan dompetnya. Sungmin hanya cengo menanggapinya.

" Hei jangan malas-malasan seperti itu kamu pelayan kan!"

Mendengar Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikannya pekerjaan. Dengan semangat empat lima Sungmin merebut Dompet itu dan melakukan yang seperti disuruh Kyuhyun.

" Araseo!"Sahutnya tersenyum senang lalu keluar kamar setengah berlari.

" Siapa Kyu?"tanya seorang Yeojya.

"Budakku!" jawab Kyuhyun .

" bwahahaha!" tawa mereka membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Kalau sampai dia dibunuh orang pun itu hal yang wajar,Menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin.

~o00o~

Sungmin meletakkan belanjaannya dimeja nakas disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencari Sosok kyuhyun yang tak ada dikamarnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dibalkon sambil termenung.

" Kyu?" panggil Sungmin tapi tak direspon.

" Kyunie~... Aku...disini!" terdengar suara mendayu-dayu memanggil Kyuhyun dari bawah.

" Kemari!"panggil suara itu.

Seperti terhipnotis, Kyuhyun menaiki pembatas balkon dan hendak melompat. Sungmin yang menyadari itu,secepat kilat menghampirinya.

" KYUHYUN!" teriaknya lalu meraih Tubuh Kyuhyun dan menariknya turun. Namun sayang karena badan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kelantai balkon dengan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun yang membentur lantai membuat kyuhyun Pingsan. Sementara Sungmin mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis.

" Kamu Siapa?" tanya sesosok yeojya transparan berambut panjang yang mirip Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sosok yang walaupun terlihat cantik itu benar-benar mengenaskan. Dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" A...aku!" jawab Sungmin terbata sedikit takut melihat keadaan yeojya itu.

" Kau bisa mendengarku?"tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk gugup.

" Ne, Namaku Lee Sungmin. Penerus keluarga Lee yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai peramal atau paranormal yang dilengkapi indera keenam sejak kecil!" jelas Sungmin.

Sosok itu terlihat menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

" Kau adik kembaranku!"

" Eoh?"respon Sungmin bingung.

" Aku Lee Minnie,Noonamu!" ucap sosok itu setengah terisak.

Sungmin membulatkan mata foxynya, tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes seketika.

" Noona..hiks...kenapa kau seperti ini...hiks!" ucap Sungmin terisak.

" Sungmin-ah!" ujar Sosok itu memeluk Sungmin. Ya walaupun pada kenyataannya sosoknya malah tembus dibadan Sungmin.

Lama mereka seperti itu sambil terisak. Sungmin melepas pelukannya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Noonanya itu.

" Noona,kenapa kau dendam sekali pada Kyuhyun. Aku tahu Noona punya banyak alasan tapi tolong maafkan dia. Bagaimanapun juga dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku Noona. Kalau noona tidak keberatan,aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya!"

" Menyampaikannya..?" tanya Minnie meyakinkan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Minnie menghela nafasnya lalu mereka seperti berpindah kesebuah ruangan.

" eh ini dimana?" gumam Sungmin.

" Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan, ini adalah kamar yang dulu kami tempati. Ketika itu kami sangat bahagia. Tiba saatnya debut Kyu,dia berjanji padaku untuk menunggunya selama dua tahun. Setelah itu agensinya mengizinkannya menikahiku!" cerita Minnie.

Lalu mereka berpindah lagi ketempat yang lain. Seperti apartment mewah.

" Lagunya terus menjadi Hit. Walaupun dia begitu sibuk dan kami hanya sesekali bertemu tapi aku mempercayainya. Tapi suatu hari mendadak komunikasi kami terputus. Ketika hari 2 tahun itu tinggal sebentar lagi,aku menemukan apartmen barunya," lanjutnya stengah menggeram.

Tampak kini dihadapan Sungmin sosok Kyuhyun membawa masuk seorang wanita dan menciumnya dan sosok Minnie yang Syok melihat adegan itu.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Kyuhyun terkejut lalu mengejar Minnie.

" tunggu ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap tangan Minnie namun segera ditepis olehnya.

" Tidak jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Minnie berlari kencang.

" LEE MINNIE!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ckitt brakk!

Sebuah mobil menabrak Minnie hingga sosoknya terlempar sejauh satu meter dan membentur aspal. Sungmin memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat kejadian itu. Dan kembali mereka berada di balkon rumah sakit lagi.

" Tak bisa kumaafkan. Kenapa Kyunie membuang cinta yang telah dipupuk dengan begitu bersungguh sungguh. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!" Minnie menggeram, wajahnya seketika berubah menyeramkan. Dan Sungmin hanya mampu bergidig ngeri.

" Noona!" ucapnya akhirnya.

Sungmin mengerti kekesalan noonanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga,kalau noonanya ini terus berselimut dendam, arwahnya tidak akan pernah kembali ke surga. Itu akan menyulitkannya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

' Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia noonaku, Kyuhyun orang yang menyelamatkanku!'

~o00o~

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

" Orang yang ada difoto itu, Lee Minnie,tunanganmu kan?" tanya Sungmin sengaja dia tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau Minnie noonanya.

" Bicara apa kau?" bentak Kyuhyun.

" Aku sudah dengar sendiri dari Minnie. Kyu apa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh padanya?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam

' Mendengar dari Minnie?' batin Kyuhyun

" Hem, Lee Minnie dulu tunanganku, dia artis diagensi yang sama. Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat berlari keluar dari apartmenku dia kecelakaan dan meninggal. Pers menyerangku habis-habisan dengan menulis bahwa dia bunuh diri karena melihatku selingkuh dan sebagainya!"

" Apa kamu benar berselingkuh?"

" Memangnya salah,"

Sungmin mengurut dada menahan sabar menghadapi makhluk paling menyebalkan dihadapannya ini.

' Kalau seperti ini,pantas saja noonaku jadi hantu,' batin Sungmin.

" Kamu selalu membawa fotonya kemana-mana karena benar-benar mencintainya kan? Kalau begitu sampaikanlah perasaanmu padanya!" perintah Sungmin.

" Perasaanku?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

" Jadi aku disuruh minta maaf begitu?gara-gara dia konserku dibatalkan,CD-ku gagal total,iklan dibatalkan. Penyucian pun sudah berulang kali dilakukan pihak agensi. Kalau dia bisa hidup lagi aku akan minta maaf habis-habisan. Tapi bagaimana caranya menenangkan yeojya yang telah meninggal Hah!"bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Srekk!

Kyuhyun merobek foto Minnie.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak balik Sungmin.

" Minnie tidak punya mata untuk melihat namja. Ditambah lagi kalau dia bisa membunuhku. Dia yeojya yang hebat!"

Krekk!

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar bunyi kaca yang retak.

"Noona marah!" gumamnya lirih.

" Yang namanya roh itu tidak ada!seandainya ada datanglah kesini menuntut balas padaku!"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Mulut pedas Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan.

" Asal kau tau, orang yang sedari tadi kau caci maki dan kau tantang. Dia adalah Noonaku,Pabbo!" bentak Sungmin kesal. Lalu pergi dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

~o00o~

Brakk!

"Kalau seperti ini keinginanku untuk menolongnya pun hilang. Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin sambil membanting nampan makanannya dimeja kantin.

" Walaupun, kelihatannya itu bukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Noonaku,Cho Kyuhyun!"gumamnya setelah itu sambil menopangkan dagunya.

" Sungmin tahu kemana perginya Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang dokter jaga bernama Park Jung soo yang akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat akrab dengan Sungmin gara-gara kejadian tempo hari.

Sungmin menggeleng.

" Dia pergi tanpa izin bersama seorang wanita,"jawab Jungsoo.

" Mwoo? Pergi Tanpa izin dengan wanita! Apa dia sudah gila!" respon Sungmin meledak.

" Benar-benar pasien yang merepotkan!" Jungsoo ikut membenarkan perkataan Sungmin.

" Aku akan mencarinya!"

" Ini alamatnya," kata Jungsoo memberikan alamat tempat Kyuhyun pergi.

"Tidak perlu aku kan peramal!" balas Sungmin pede. Namun seakan teringat sesuatu dia nyengir menatap Jungsoo.

" Bisa pinjami aku uang untuk Ongkos?"tanyanya dengan sedikit aegyo.

Gubrakk!

Jungsoo terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

" Aduh kukira apa? Ya udah tapi kalau sudah punya uang cepat kembalikan ya?" ujar Jungsoo lalu mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membungkuk dan berterima kasih lalu segera pergi mencari Kyuhyun.

" Pergi dengan yeojya apa sih yang dia lakukan dasar Pabbo!" umpat Sungmin.

Sementara itu disebuah Bar.

" Eh, malam ini mau kemana?" tanya seorang Yeojya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah!"jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"kalau begitu ke apartemwnmu saja,dekat dari sini kan?"

" Jangan Kerumah!"bentak Kyuhyun.

" Tidak perlu bicara sekeras itu kan!" bentak balik Yeojya itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil meminum obat penahan sakit dan winenya dengan sekali teguk.

" Kyu apa tak masalah kalau kau minum alkohol dan obat penahan sakit seperti itu?"

" Ini badanku jangan ikut campur!"bentak Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok yeojya berambut panjang menatap tajam kearahnya dan berkata.

" Kyu, aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun!" lalu Sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Minnie!"gumamnya lirih sambil beranjak mengejar sosok itu.

"Hei,Kyu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yeojya tadi namun tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun.

~o00o~

" Aish aku salah alamat, ini sih tempat kiosku yang hancur!"rutuk Sungmin menepuk jidatnya.

Sebuah benda berkilat menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin pun memandang benda berkilat tak jauh darinya itu dan matanya berubah berbinar.

" Wah bola kristalku,ternyata selamat ya!" ujarnya senang sambil menciumi bola kristalnya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin terkaget saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dalam bola kristalnya.

"Kyu!"teriak Sungmin lalu berlari ketempat Kyuhyun berada dan menyimpan Bola kristalnya dalam baju.

Setelah sampai ditempat itu,Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sesekali tubuhnya menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

" Hati-hati dong,pabbo!" maki orang itu sambil mendorong Kyuhyun jatuh lalu pergi.

Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

" Kyu,kau tidak boleh lari dari rumah sakit!" Kata Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun.

" Di sini... dia mati...hiks!" ujar Kyuhyun setengah terisak. Sungmin terhenyak melihatnya. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

" Apa gunanya aku hidup hiks... orang tua pun tak punya...hiks...aku pembuat masalah dalam keluarga...aku juga berhenti dari sekolah karena obat-obat...aku bertemu Minnie saat festival disebuah pertokoan dan ditemukan pencari bakat. Padahal itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan kebahagiaan...Hiks!"

" Ta-tapi itu Cuma kecelakaan Kyu!"hibur Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Sama saja!apa itu kecelakaan atau bunuh diri sama saja!akulah yang menyebabkannya meninggal!aku yang membunuhnya!" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya karena kaget.

" Aku bermaksud memberinya kejutan pada hari saat kami telah berjanji. Aku bermaksud membawanya ke apartmen baruku. Tapi aku malah mengajak yeojya yang mengejar-ngejarku masuk kekamar. Orang bodoh seperti aku masih hidup sementara orang sebaik Minnie malah mati. Apa itu adil...hiks!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil terisak.

" Kyu dengar, kalau begitu sampaikan saja perasaan itu padanya. Aku akan bantu ok? Sekarang kita kembali aku akan panggil taksi!"

" Jangan pedulikan aku!"bentak Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh.

" Aku peduli! Kyuhyun orang yang baik,kau telah menolongku kan!" Balas Sungmin tak kalah keras namun Kyuhyun seolah tak mendengarnya. Ia malah berlari ketengah jalan dan menghadang sebuah truck yang lewat hendak Bunuh diri.

" KYUHYUN/KYUNIE!" teriak Sungmin dan Minnie bersamaan. Entah darimana sosok hantu noona Sungmin itu datang. Lalu merasuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari tengah jalan menuju trotoar terdekat.

Ciiit!

Supir truck ngerem mendadak

" Bodoh kalau mau mati jangan disini!" umpat sang supir Truck. Kyuhyun hanya terperangah melihatnya.

" Kyu!" panggil Sosok hantu Minnie yang sekarang merasuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sekarang terlihat sebagai sosok Minnie dimata Kyuhyun.

" Kyunie jangan mati,ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mengajakmu. Tetap hiduplah Kyu, agar aku tetap hidup dihatimu. Buatlah sekali lagi lagumu lalu persembahkan untukku!" ujar sosok itu dengan deraian air mata. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

" Minnie!" balas Kyuhyun menciumi tangan sosok Minnie. Minnie tersenyum.

" Ingatlah saja hal-hal yang menyenangkan dulu kita bahagia ya. Kyu aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus tetap hidup dan cari penggantiku agar kau tidak terus terpuruk seperti ini. Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun,Yongwonhi!" ucap Sosok Minnie perlahan terbang.

Namun Kyuhyun segera meraihnya kedalam pelukan. Tanpa sadar kalau sebenarnya yang dipeluknya adalah Sungmin. Sementara sosok Minnie sudah terbang sambil tersenyum.

" Sungmin terkaget saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

" Andwae,jangan pergi,hiks! Aku mencintaimu!"

Deg Deg

Jantung Sungmin berdebar sangat kencang. Wajahnya merona merah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

" Lee Minnie Saranghaeyo!" tambah Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium lembut bibir sosok dihadapannya.

Nyess

Sungmin mencelos, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa pernyataan itu untuk Noonanya bukan dia.

'Hah,pabboya kau Lee Sungmin!' rutuknya dalam hati.

~o00o~

Sebulan kemudian Kyuhyun sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan dizinkan pulang begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Walaupun sebenarnya alasan Sungmin dirumah sakit lebih kepada membayar hutang pada Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya jadilah ia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun dan membantu Jungsoo mengurusi pasien.

Setelah dinyatakan sehat,Kyuhyun menjalani kembali rutinitas keartisannya dengan meluncurkan album baru. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan menjadi peramal jalanan dengan membangun sebuah kios kecil hasil sumbangan dari Jungsoo beserta perawat yang lainnya yang iba padanya.

" Ramalan paranormal? Gak mau ah,kedengarannya palsu!" ujar salah satu orang yang lewat dihadapan Sungmin yang membuatnya sweatdrop.

" Ck tak ada satu pun tamu yang datang. Ramalan cuaca meleset, indera keenamku pun tak muncul lagi dan perut pun lapar!"

Kruyuuuk!

" Uh sial!" umpatnya.

"Haraboji apa aku memang berbakat menolong orang ya?" gumamnya mempoutkan bibir plumpnya.

" Itu tidak Benar, Terima kasih Sungminie!" ujar sebuah Suara berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mencari sumber suara dan ketika dia menoleh terlihatlah sosok Noonanya itu tersenyum manis padanya. Tak terlihat menyeramkan seperti tempo hari. Sungmin seperti melihat sosoknya dalam wujud yeojya sekarang.

"Noona!" panggilnya. Minnie mengangguk lalu menunjuk sebuah layar Tv yang terpajang disebuah toko musik,menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan lagu barunya. Suaranya menggema sampai keluar toko.

" Ah,aku tahu lagu ini lagu terbaru Kyuhyun kan?"

Minni mengangguk lalu berkata,

" Aku suka sekali, oh ya Mingie. Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu sebelum kembali ke surga?"

" Apa?" tanya Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

" Jaga Kyunie untukku. Aku tahu Sungminnie mencintainya kan?"

Semburat merah jambu muncul dikedua pipinya. Sungmin menunduk malu.

" No-noona bicara apa? Aku namja noona?" elak Sungmin.

" Tapi Mingie menyukainya kan? Tak perlu bohong pada Noonamu ini!"

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Minnie terkekeh pelan.

" Anggap saja ini permintaan Noona yang terakhir. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Cintai dia seumur hidupmu. Gantikan posisi Noona dihatinya,ne? Anyeong Sungminie!" jelas Minnie lalu menghilang sebelum sempat Sungmin menjawab.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang,

" Hah ya sudahlah,sepertinya aku perlu beramal hari ini walau perutku lapar!"gumamnya lalu memanggil pasangan yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Hei kalian berdua sini aku ramalkan. Gratis !" panggilnya.

Pletakk

Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh seseorang.

" Kalau seperti itu kau akan kelaparan dasar Bodoh!" ujar orang yang menjitak Sungmin yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan se.

"Cho Kyu...Hmpt!"

Kyuhyun segera menutup mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya.

" Aish jangan sebut namaku,nanti mereka mengerubuniku!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin mengangguk,Kyuhyunpun melepas tangannya dari mulut Sungmin.

" Aku bawakan makanan untukmu ini makanlah!" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan makanan yang dibawanya pada Sungmin.

" Ah,gomawo. Tahu saja kau aku sedang lapar!" ucap Sungmin lalu memakan makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan Senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis dari namja bergigi kelinci itu. lama ditatapnya Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menoleh melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang seperti orang melamun menatapnya.

" Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" Kyeopta!"ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

" Ne?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara- mari memandang Sungmin- nya itu. Dan berdehem.

" Ehem, tidak ada. Si-siapa yang memandangimu,aku hanya melihat bola kristalmu itu" elak Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

" Benarkah? Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah, jangan mengelak lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedari tadi memandangiku. Apa aku sebegitu imutnya ya?" goda Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

" Mwoo? Percaya diri sekali kau, imut apanya pendek sih iya!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah.

" Ah, sudahlah. Ngomomg-ngomong kau tinggal dimana sepulang dari rumah sakit kemarin. Kudengar kau sudah lama diusir dari apartmen lamamu.

" Oh itu,aku tidur dikiosku ini,habis mau tinggal dimana lagi!"

" Mwo? Kau tinggal disini nanti kalau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi bagaimana, kalau sampai kiosmu rubuh lagi dan tidak ada yang menolong bagaimana? Kau ...ini bla..bla..bla," kyuhyun sibuk mengoceh memarahi Sungmin. membuat Sungmin menutup telinganya malas.

" Ya kenapa kau menutup telingamu Lee Sungmin, dengarkan kalau ada yang berbicara padamu!"

" Kau berisik!" sahut Sungmin.

" Aish jinjja!" rutuk Kyuhyun lalu memberesi peralatan meramal Sungmin.

" Ya ya,apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun mau kau bawa kemana peralatan ramalku!"

" Berisik mulai sekarang berhenti melakukan pekerjaan konyol ini. Aku yang akan menanggung biaya hidupmu. Dan mulai sekarang tinggalah bersamaku diapartmenku,"

" Mwo? Andwae! Jangan bicara seenaknya Cho Kyuhyun,aku bukan budakmu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi budakku!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memasukkan peralatan meramal Sungmin kedalam kotaknya.

" Lalu buat apa kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu,aku tidak mau hidup bersama orang lain dengan Cuma-Cuma!" Sungmin ngotot.

" Siapa bilang Cuma-Cuma!"

" Lalu?"

Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab dia masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang Sungmin.

" Yak Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin.

" Aish baiklah aku menyerah!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dan berbalik lalu menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mengecup bibir plump shape M Sungmin dan sedikit melumatnya.

" Saranghae Lee Sungmin, pekerjaanmu sekarang adalah menemaniku seumur hidupmu dan biar aku menanggung semua beban hidupmu,tidak menerima penolakan!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" Eoh?" Sungmin cengo seketika masih dalam tahap proses mencerna kegiatan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu Sungmin yang bengong. Kalau tidak ingat ini tempat Umum mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah menerkamnya dari tadi.

" Yak Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau bengong seperti itu? ppali wa!" teriak Kyuhyun yang berjalan membawa kotak berisi peralatan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dari bengongnya. Wajah Sungmin merona hebat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya? Ini sungguh seperti mimpi baginya.

" Iya bawel!" jawabnya mengejar Kyuhyun dengan semburat Merah jambu muncul dikedua pipi chubbynya.

~**Fin**~

**NB: Nih ff pernah aku post difbku juga, mianhae kalo banyak typonya. Gomawo chingudeul jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne ^^**


End file.
